El Hada y el Mago
by RocioMalfoyg
Summary: Theodore Nott era un mago sangre pura con un oscuro secreto. Su gran y único amor era una princesa, la princesa de las hadas. Juntos lucharán en contra de un corazón envenenado por la venganza. Será el amor suficiente para romper todo tipo de maldiciones.
1. Orígenes

Theodore Nott o Theo Nott, como lo llamaban sus pocos amigos, era un mago oscuro y tenebroso.

Era de gran estatura, cualquiera diría que parecía un gigante, medía 1.90, de rostro hermoso, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules, acompañado de un cuerpo duro y musculoso.

En la última guerra mágica, habría servido a Voldemort, como un aliado muy útil.

Ya que por su carácter despreocupado y hostil, era un asesino acérrimo, mataba sin piedad a sus victimas.

Pero vivía escondido, no le habrían capturado, al ser destruida la alimaña - a quien él - servía.

Su nueva mansión quedaba en lo alto de una montaña,

Rodeada por el bosque de la locura, siniestro lugar, que si lograbas entrar, las criaturas que ahí habitaban, devoraban tus carnes o la desesperación te consumía hasta la locura.

Nadie se atrevía a ir a capturarlo, por temor a perder la vida. O mucho peor regresar loco y mutilado.

Los elfos que lo acompañaban, eran sirvientes eternos de la familia Nott.

Pero a pesar de ser criaturas mágicas , huían asustados.

Antes que den las campanadas de la media noche - todos los elfos estaban escondidos.

Decían que la familia Nott, habría hecho un pacto demoníaco.

Que cada primogénito debía ser sacrificado a un demonio antiguo, y este decidía su destino.

Siendo unos convertidos, en licántropos o vampiros según las profecías.

Que su oráculo maldito predecía.

Una vez que en cielo se dislumbraba la luna.

El heredero Nott, se transformaba en la alimaña que habitaba en él, y salía a alimentarse en las noches.

Para desgracia del último descendiente de los malditos Nott, este se transformaba en un híbrido, mitad lobo, mitad vampiro.

En su transformación se desgarraba su piel blanca, convirtiéndose en un ser de aspecto oscuro.

Tal como se viera la musculatura humana enegrecida con garras en sus manos y colmillos feroces listos para desgarrar a sus presas.

Por esa razón durante la guerra, fueron hallados cuerpos mutilados o despedazados.

Era brutal para los ojos humanos, el aspecto terrorífico de las víctimas del maldito Nott.

Fiel espejo de terribles sueños que lo acompañaban cada despertar.

El motivo de tanta maldad en ese cuerpo tan joven. Era simplemente la falta de amor.

Su madre murió al poco tiempo que Theo nació.

Y su padre era un maldito Lycano.

De mal proceder. Que tenía creencias inusuales y depravadas.

Creando le desde niño ese instinto asesino y sed de venganza.

Hasta que Theo - en su peor luna llena lo destrozó con sus colmillos y amaneció sobre sus restos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como si hubiera bebido, con una fuerte resaca.

Se levantó como pudo del suelo y al abrir los ojos - se encontró con la grotesca escena - provocando que su estómago devolviera lo que había en el.

Tenía fuerza sobrehumana y al beber sangre su piel se regeneraba igual que sucedía con los vampiros.

Pero solo se alimentaba de sangre humana o animal al salir la luna llena.

Esa noche buscaba desesperadamente poder alimentarse.

Su olfato bien desarrollados, habían percibido un dulce aroma a flores, que lo hacía maullar desesperado.

Se le hacía agua la boca por poder saborear la sangre de ese ser que despertaba todos sus sentidos.

Bajo la ladera de la montaña, deslizándose de un lugar a otro desesperado pero no encontro nada.

Ya que ese aroma se movía sin cesar, cansado de buscar se lanzó sobre las criaturas del bosque.

Encontró un cervatillo que huía rápidamente de sus depredadores

Una jauría de hienas corría atrás, dejándose oír su risa maldita.

Theo sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre ellas, destrozando todo a su paso. Partiendo huesos y cráneos. Dándose un buen festín.


	2. Mione

Se preguntarán que o quién era ese ser que desprendía ese particular aroma a flores que percibía el lycan.

Era una bella y juguetona princesa.

Mione era la princesa de las hadas del Bosque de la locura.

Era muy hermosa, blanca, con ojos del color del chocolate y su cabello caía en pequeños rizos sobre sus ojos.

Era pequeñita, no medía más de 5 cms. Pero por su status de princesa podía agrandar su tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de una mujer adulta.

Le gustaba pasear por el bosque a la media noche y era muy curiosa.

Angel , su madre y reina de las Hadas, le había prohibido salir a esas horas, porque ya sabía de la presencia del Híbrido en su bosque y tenía por la vida de su hija.

Pero Mione no era tonta.

Theo descansaba en el árbol, estaba amaneciendo. Y hacia algo de frío.

Mione gustaba transformarse después de que el híbrido haya abandonado el cuerpo de su principe.

Para disfrutar de su bello rostro y fantasear con sus besos y caricias.

Hasta que esa mañana, se envalento.

Miró embelezada al joven que descansaba en ese árbol, se acercó y rozando apenas sus dedos, delineó su perfecta faz.

Primero sus ojos, luego su nariz recta y termino con sus labios carnosos y gruesos.

\- ¡Deliciosos! - pensó el hada - parecen dos fresas maduras - listas para comerse.

\- ¿A qué sabrán los labios de este humano? - preguntó Mione.

Así que sin ningún pudor, acercó sus labios a los del mago, sintiendo una deliciosa descarga que le erizo la piel por completo.

Y antes que el mago despertará, desapareció.

Theo abrió los ojos de golpe y miró para todos lados, mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos.

\- ¡Fue tan real! - dijo el mago - recordando ese beso.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Y con un hechizo verbal apareció en su mansión.

Subió a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. Para despertar pasado el medio día como ya era su costumbre.

Se levantó, se cambió y camino hasta el árbol que tanto amaba .

De repente percibió el aroma que lo volvió loco la noche anterior, mientras agudizaba sus instintos para localizar a la criatura.

No encontró nada, y como todas las tardes lloraba porque a pesar de su magia, no había podido encontrar el amor.

Se levantó, sacudió su capa y se dispuso a pasear por su bosque

Mirando a todo lugar, Theo cruzó su vista con la más dulce mirada que en su vida jamás conoció.

El hada y el mago se enamoraron al instante. Desde ese mismo momento él hada y el mago quisieron estar solo los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar.

Mione libre de temores revoloteo hasta el mago y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron. Mione hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

Mi nombre es Mione - soy la princesa de las hadas - ¿Cual es tu nombre bello príncipe?

Mi nombre es Theo - dijo el mago. - soy el dueño de este bosque - y espero que de tu corazón también.

\- No me equivoqué - pensó la hada traviesa - ya que los labios de Theo eran deliciosos.

El mago la observaba reír - curioso le preguntó - ¿Por qué sonríes Mione?

\- Porque tus labios son deliciosos - dijo el hada - más deliciosos que las fresas maduras.

Theo se rió a carcajadas por los comentarios de su hada traviesa.

La atrajo hacia sí y mirándola a los ojos le pidió permiso para amarla sin reparos. Allí mismo en ese bosque oscuro y tenebroso.

\- Si - tómame dijo Mione - quiero ser solo tuya - mi príncipe.

Theo no le quitaba la vista. Ella se veía adorable, era de él y de nadie mas. Y esa noche la haría su mujer.

\- ¿Debo asumir que estas lista? soltó Theo mirandola intensamente.

\- Para ti, lo estoy - Mione se sentía mujer ante sus ojos, se sentía poderosa bajo su atenta mirada.

Theo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Bajó sus labios a los de ella y la besó intensamente repitiendose que debía ir despacio.

Mione gimió y Theo bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, besando, chupando y mordiendo a su antojo.

La pegó mas a él para hacerla partícipe de su deseo.

Mione volvió a gemir y Theo ya estaba ardiendo como volcán en erupción.

Theo cerró los ojos con placer al sentir los delicados dedos tocandolo.

Gimió audiblemente y su mano derecha fue directamente a su centro encontrándolo húmedo y dispuesto para él.

Fué el turno de Mione de gemir.

Tomó un pezón con su boca y lo chupó con ahínco mientras su dedo hacia un lento movimiento dentro y fuera.

Comenzó a temblar bajo él con el inminente orgasmo y Theo lo sabía.

\- Dejalo ir, amor - le susurró y tomó el otro pezón en su boca.

Mione gritó cuando el orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

Theo sentía las reminicencias de su climax en su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Luego abrió las piernas de ella y se colocó entre ellas y su miembro rozó su entrada.

\- Seré suave, pero dolerá - Theo dijo entre dientes tratando de contener su exitación.

Mione asintió y Theo empujó levemente apretando la mandíbula. Estaba muy apretada y húmeda.

..Theo...

Él empujó y la penetró de una estocada y ella se agarró a él hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda.

Mione gimió, pronto el dolor comenzó a disminuir y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Theo también se movió sacando su miembro solo para volver a entrar.

Mione arqueó su espalda dandole acceso a Theo a su pecho.

Eres mía, dilo... - Theo dijo entre estocadas.

\- Solo tuya...

Theo aumentó sus embestidas y Mione pronto se encontró con otro orgasmo.

Theo no disminuyó su movimiento, lo aumentó apretando sus dientes con un gran placer.

Él empujó y la penetró de una estocada y ella se agarró a él hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda.

\- Shh, pasará pronto - Theo la besó mientras sus dedos tomaban un pezón masajeandolo y despertando el deseo en ella.

Mione levantó un poco sus caderas y Theo aulló de placer derramando su simiente dentro de ella.

Los dos respiraban erráticamente.

Theo se hizo a un lado y la arrastró en sus brazos - ¿Estás bien? - Theo preguntó preocupado.

Mione asintió.

\- Ven aquí - Theo la abrazó - te amo.

\- Te amo Theo - Mione besó su pecho y se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos.


	3. Aliados

Esos días no hubieron lunas llenas por eso Theo podría pasear libremente con su hada y amarse cuántas veces quisieran.

Pero nada es eterno ni perfecto.

Muchos mortífagos prófugos vagaban por el mundo mágico buscando otro lord maldito para servir.

Unos en las sombras seguían matando Muggles. Otros sin fortuna morían de hambre.

Rosier el nuevo alfa de la manada de lobos, sucesor de Greiback. Tenía conocimiento por las manadas del sur de la presencia de un híbrido en el Bosque de la locura.

Sabía que debía matarlo él mismo, ya que de seguir vivo, lo reemplazaría como alfa.

Por su descomunal fuerza y agudeza en sus sentidos muchos mas activados que los propios de los hombres lobos.

Todo gracias al gen vampiro que también habitaba en el híbrido.

Lo que Rosier desconocía era que el híbrido que él buscaba era el temido Theodore Nott Jr.

Nadie quería estar cerca de él, su mirada oscura y su semblante asesino asustada a muchos mortífagos y magos.

Weasley otro hombre lobo que dirigía la jauría de Londres junto a su Omega y sus críos.

Percibieron el olor fuerte del híbrido que no atacaba a los lycanos ya que eran de la misma especie pero si peleaban, ya que eran muy territoriales.

Weasley escondió a su Omega y sus crías dentro de una cueva para acudir al llamado del híbrido que maullaba en lo alto de la montaña.

Corrió por el espeso bosque, llegando a su encuentro, casi entrando la madrugada.

Se encontraron ambos hombres. Weasley reconoció inmediatamente a Nott y para evitar enfrentamiento, se acercó sumiso y le extendió la mano.

Theo lo miró y no queriendo pelear, tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de amistad.

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban amistosamente. Cierta hadita juguetona revoloteaba cerca de ellos.

Y en un descuido se colgó del árbol para que Theo la viera.

Weasley notó la presencia de la hada y reconociendola, hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Buenos días, Mi señora! - saludo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Buenos días, estimado Señor! - dijo la princesa devolviendo el saludo.

Theo miraba la escena sorprendido - preguntó al pelirrojo ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

\- Mione es la princesa de las hadas - por eso le he saludado de esa manera - explicó el pelirrojo.

\- Si - y mi bello príncipe - dijo la hada - es de lo lycanos.

Theo sonrío moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo el castaño.

\- Te equivocas Nott - dijo el pelirrojo - si lo eres.

Muerto Greiback en manos de los dementores, tú eres el siguiente alfa.

Debes prepararte para una pelea encarnizada por el poder. Rosier te está buscando. Y no se detendrá hasta matarte.

Mione al escuchar esas palabras palideció y se aferró al pecho de su lycan alfa, buscando protección.

Theo enternecido la abrazó fuertemente - acariciando sus hermosos rizos castaños

El castaño amaba a Mione. Sería capaz de entregar su vida por ella.

\- ¿Estas solo? - preguntó el castaño al pelirrojo.

\- No, señor - me acompaña mi Omega y mis hijos.

\- ¡Traelos! - ordenó el Alfa - mi mansión es grande - podemos vivir todos juntos - sin problema.

\- Ya entrada la noche, Weasley y su familia llegaron a la Mansión Nott - siendo recibidos por su alfa y los elfos.

Si - me permites un consejo - dijo el pelirrojo - debes alejarte de el hada - es muy peligroso para ambos - su relación.

Theo en respuesta solo gruñó.

Weasley no se equivocó. Al salir ambos lycanos a buscar comida para alimentar su voraz apetito.

Se encontraron rodeados de varios lycanos comandados por Rosier. Que los miraba fieramente.

Ambos seres se enfrentarían esa noche. Uno por poder y el otro por supervivencia.

El enfrentamiento duro toda la noche entre zarpazos y mordidas Rosier quiso destruir al híbrido.

Hasta que esté perdiendo la paciencia lo agarro del hocico y abriendo su mandíbula como tijeras lo partió a la mitad.

Los hombres lobos salieron de las sombras y parándose en sus cuatro patas aullaron al unísono - en señal de respeto por la caída y muerte - de su anterior alfa.

Amanecia en el Bosque de la Locura, todos los animales que allí habitaban observaban desde sus escondites la fila interminable de lycanos que iban transformándose en hombres.

Pero no cualquier clase de hombres.

Al cabo de unas horas, que el sol se despertaba.

Un grupo de magos desfilaba orgulloso para saludar y reverenciar a su nuevo alfa y lord.

Si nuevo Lord. Estos mortífagos habrían viajado por el mundo buscando un nuevo amo.

Angel, la reina de las Hadas observaba a lo lejos al mago que todas las noches descansaba en el Padre Árbol.

Una vez que el híbrido lo abandonaba.

Así como muchas veces oyó sus lastimeros llantos.

\- Sentía lástima por ese ser que tenía un poderío mágico que asombraba a cualquiera - pero no era feliz.

Al igual que ella, todas las especies que habitaban en el bosque lo consideraban su rey.

Tan embelezada estaba Angel, que no se dio cuenta que Mione ya había despertado.

Y al igual que ella - observaba a Theo, pero con otros ojos.

\- No te atrevas - dijo su madre - el es prohibido.

\- ¿Por qué es prohibido madre? - preguntó el hada - si él y yo nos amamos.

\- ¿Cómo? - respondió su madre.

Eso es imposible. Acaso no sabes su secreto - dijo Angel.

\- Theo no tiene secretos conmigo madre - dijo Mione - cruzando sus brazitos.

\- Se todo sobre él. En el día es un mago muy guapo, mi bello príncipe - pero en la noche es un aullador con colmillos

\- dijo el hada.

\- ¿Y te parece bien amar a un ser tan diverso y peligroso como él? - preguntó Angel.

\- El no me lastimara madre - Theo me ama - me lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces - contesto Mione.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha demostrado ese mago su amor? - preguntó su madre.

\- De la misma forma como los humanos aman a sus mujeres - derramando su simiente en ellas - Theo lo ha hecho conmigo - dijo el hada - sin vergüenza.

Angel se tapó la boca con las manos por la sorpresa de semejante noticia.

\- ¿Conoce tu príncipe tu linaje real? - preguntó Angel - curiosa.

\- Si madre - si lo conoce - dijo Mione

Espero que este humano sea diferente a los demás y no se burle de ti - dijo su madre.

Este es su momento de fuego, espero que no te falle.

Mione miraba a su madre sin comprender a que se refería.

Una vez se presentaron todos los lycanos, se fueron despidiéndo para regresar con sus respectivas omegas y escoger sus nuevas guaridas.

Fue presentada ante él a la Omega de Rosier.

Era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña zorra de Hogwarts. Astoria Greengass.

Cómo Theo mató a su alfa, debía tomarla como compañera, según las leyes eternas de los lycanos.

Pero Theo se negó. Pues él ya tenía una princesa en su corazón.

Lo siento hermanos - dijo el castaño - no puedo tomar a esta Omega como mi compañera - ya que mi corazón - tiene como única dueña a la princesa más hermosa de todas.

Dichas estás palabras, Theo la llamó - Mione - ¡mi hermosa y amada princesa - ven aquí por favor!

Mione revoloteaba muy feliz, daba brinqitos en el aire cerca de su madre - puedo ir madre - por favor - por favor - dijo muy emocionada.

\- El es tu dueño Mione - has lo que él dice - aseveró su madre - aún con cierto temor.

Mione giró en sus talones y mientras avanzaba hacia él, quedó del tamaño normal de una bella mujer.

Los magos le abrían camino. Al ver su hermosura.

Llegó ataviada con un hermoso vestido verde musgo y una pequeña corona dorada.

Theo extendió sus brazos hasta ella. Y tirando de su mano, la tomó de la cintura pegando la a su cuerpo.

\- Mione es mi Omega y su única señora.

Ya que pronto será mi esposa.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron e hicieron reverencias a sus nuevos amos.

Astoria quiso tomar nuevo amo entre los hombres lobos más jóvenes, pero las hembras no se lo permitieron.

Ella debía partir hacia otros clanes para aparearse, o alejarse y morir. Porque sin compañero ese sería su triste destino.

La Omega lloraba escondida entre la manada. Llena de odio y resentimiento porque había sido rechazada.

Y como la ley lo indicaba. Tendría que abandonar la manada.

Rechazada y repudiada, l


	4. instintos

Una vez hechas las presentaciones cientos de magos descendieron la montaña.

Unos cuantos se establecieron en el pueblo cercano. Otros regresaron a Londres.

Solo Wesley permaneció fiel a su nuevo amo.

Vivía en la mansión Nott junto a su Omega y sus crías.

Su única consigna era que debía cuidar a la hadita juguetona que habría enamorado al híbrido.

Cuidar la no solo de los depredadores sino de él mismo, ya que transformado era un animal la única ley que obedecía era la de alimentarse.

En cualquiera de los dos casos. La más letal era su parte vampiro.

Esa parte de activaba inmediatamente de percibir tan solo el minimo olor a sangre.

Así que su tarea se multiplicaba y su temor también porque hasta él sería una presa fácil de drenar.

Ya que su fuerza de lycan era inferior a la fuerza del híbrido.

Mione ya no desaparecía en las noches. Ni habría vuelto a su estatura normal.

Desde la presentación como la Omega de su príncipe, se había convertido en su esposa.

Dormía en su cama. Compartían la mansión.

Su entrega era total en todos los sentidos y las formas.

Angel la vigilaba continuamente. Puesto que ya habría tenido visiones de su posible muerte en manos de su amado principe.

Temor que aterraba a su madre, porque ella era la última descendiente del linaje mágico de las hadas silvestres.

Angel debía descansar, ya contaba con 1000 años.

Salvo cuando habían lunas llenas. Theo mismo se había encargado de acomodarla en una habitación del ala norte de la mansión.

Cerca de las habitaciones pertenecientes a la Omega e hijos de Wesley.

Ya que Bill tenía su recámara a unos pasos de la de Theo

Esa noche Theo ya sentía en su piel la descarga lunar y su deseo sexual se había despertado considerablemente.

Se metió sin pedir permiso en la habitación de Mione y la tomó.

\- Ven aquí Amor -Theo pidió.

Mione se subió encima de él y se besaron.

Theo la tomó de la cintura y la puso bajo él, separó sus piernas y chupó su clítoris sin piedad.

Mione gemía de placer hasta que no pudo mas y el orgasmo se estrelló en ella. Su respiración era errática mientras se recuperaba de ese orgasmo tan delicioso.

Nunca había llegado tan rápido y tan fuerte como ahora.

Theo la besó y la penetró despacio apretando la mandíbula para evitar tomarla rápidamente.

\- Theo hazlo de una vez, no me hagas esperar.

Theo se hundió y Mione gimió levantando sus caderas al encuentro de las de él.

Mione se aferró a sus hombros mientras lo besaba.

\- Theo ..._ ella gimió.

\- Mione - Theo dijo con voz ronca.

Ella gritó con su segundo orgasmo y Theo la siguió.

Al día siguiente hubo luna llena y pasó algo extraño en Theo.

Se convirtió ya entrada la media noche -pero ya no era un ser oscuro sino un murciélago gigante.

Con grotescas alas de gárgola que le servían de lanzas asesinas para matar a sus víctimas y drenarlas.

Bajo la ladera y se dirigió al pueblo cercano, desgarrando algunas yugulares sin compasión.

Estaba enajenado por ese sabor metálico en su boca. No distinguió mujer, niño, hombre o elfo a su paso.

Arrasó con todo.

La Omega de Wesley llamada Fleur lloraba asustada en los brazos de su alfa.

Temia por sus crías. Y por ellos mismos.

Theo después de asesinar a sangre fría a algunos moradores regreso a su casa.

Aún convertido en esa gárgola asesina llamaba a Mione - gritando - ¡Ven pequeña! Aún tengo sed - tú serás el postre.

Lo enloquecía ese olor a flores que emanaba del cuerpo de la castaña.

Mione era valiente. No le importaba morir para protejer a todos de los instintos asesinos de su príncipe.

Theo lloraba desesperado, aullaba y gruñía por el deseo de probar su sangre.

La deseaba, se relamia los labios con cada inhalación pero algo en él le decía que no lo haga.

Mione apartó a todos e intrépidamente se presentó ante los ojos del vampiro y le dio cara.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - dijo la castaña - para que me llamáis.

\- Theo se le acercó peligrosamente inhalando su delicioso aroma - dijo me alegro que seas valiente.

\- Y te presentes ante tu amo.

\- Quiero beber tu sangre - dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Ya no tuviste suficiente?, con todos los cadáveres que están apilados en la plaza del pueblo - preguntó Mione.

\- ¡Eso a ti que te importa! - gritó el castaño.

Me juraste respeto y obediencia - ¡Y ahora quiero tu sangre!

\- ¡Dame tu mano ahora! - gritó nuevamente el castaño - perdiendo la paciencia.

Angel que habría escuchado todo, escondida tras los elfos salió presurosa y sin que Theo se diera cuenta del cambio.

Le dio su mano para que bebiera de su sangre.

Theo tomó su mano y bebió cuanto quiso, a pesar de los gritos de Mione para que soltará a su madre.

Angel murió después que fue drenada hasta la última gota. Convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas.

Una vez saciada su sed, Theo salió al bosque y se durmió tumbado a los pies del padre árbol, mientras se transformaba.

A la mañana siguiente.

Astoria salió de su escondite para ir a comer algo al pueblo.

Y lo que vio la sorprendió. Una pila de cadáveres humanos de diferentes edades yacían negros en el suelo de la plaza.

Mientras sus familias lloraban su muerte.

Los demás habitantes se repartían diferentes trabajos.

Un pequeño grupo preparaban la fogata para quemarlos a todos.

Y no dejar que se propague la maldición del ser oscuro que habitaba en lo alto de la montaña.

Otros organizaban estrategias para salvaguardar la vida de todos y evitar más muertes.

Descubierta su verdad, Theo y Mione sin saberlo se convertían en presas fáciles de casar y destruir.

La Omega ya no quería ser pareja. Ahora quería ser la alfa. A costa de lo que sea.


	5. Epílogo

Astoria estaba en la cueva que había escogido dentro del Bosque de La locura preparando su venganza.

Supo mientras veía la pila de muertos que el mago híbrido había dejado en el pueblo que su mayor necesidad era la sangre por su condición de vampiro.

Así que convirtió su cueva en calabozos y destapó la parte superior colocando una trampa solar.

y escogió varios humanos para ofrendar los al vampiro y así acabar con el de una buena vez.

Pero no contaba que el hada tenía el don de la profecía. Que podría ver un futuro de manera objetiva y que podría cambiar

Qué se manifestaba en sus sueños. Y de esa manera podía controlar las malas intenciones de los depredadores.

A pesar que su madre se habría sacrificado por ella, entregándose a Theo para que bebiera su sangre y salvarla.

Mione ya había soñado su terrible muerte entre los colmillos de su amado o eso pensaba ella.

El vampiro descanso por algunos días hasta que su insaciable sed se calmó.

Pudo salir de su habitación, acompañado de su fiel ayudante, Wesley.

Por el pelirrojo supo que había matado a su suegra y sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabía como enfrentar a Mione.

O que palabras usar para recibir su perdón. Bagaba como alma en Peña por toda la mansión y evitaba encontrarse la.

Mione supo que tendría que sufrir alguna perdida por la condicion tan especial de su príncipe, lloraba en silencio su abandono y lejanía.

Eran dos almas en pena que se amaban.

Theo ya no soporto más el encierro y el dolor que sentía por la lejanía de su hada amada que abandonó el castillo.

Se tapó el rostro con la capucha y se apareció junto al Padre Árbol para conversar con la luna que era su única amiga.

Ya que le daba fuerzas para continuar, contra el dolor y la soledad.

Astoria diviso al híbrido por su olor y salió en su búsqueda, llevando consigo un frasco lleno de sangre fresca que fue derramando a propósito por el bosque.

El castaño lloraba y gemía por su dolor,

Se sentía abandonado y odiaba su condición de chupa sangre que lo habría separado de su mujer.

Mione lo oía desde el castillo y sintió que su sueño de perderlo estaba pronto por suceder.

Se transformó en una pequeña hada y voló por todo el bosque buscando a su esposo.

Las criaturas del Bosque que reconocían al hada, la guiaron a su príncipe que se encontraba dormido recostado en el árbol.

Mione se agrando y se recostó en el pecho de su esposo, rozando sus labios.

\- Te amo mi príncipe - dijo Mione apenas en un susurro.

\- Theo abrió los ojos encontrándose a su mujer , beso su cabeza - dijo - yo te amo más.

Saco su varita que estaba entre sus ropas y conjuro un encantamiento de protección que los cubrió de cualquier ser que quisiera dañarlos.

Tomó a su hadita de la cintura y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso para luego entregarse a su amor.

La zorra Greengass maullaba enardecida porque su plan habría fallado.

Pero ella no se quedaría así, tendría paciencia pero sabía que pronto obtendría los frutos de su venganza.

\- ya que en el bosque te resguarda tu hada, - ¿el hada eso es? - replicaba en su mente una y otra vez. Por fin entendió que debía hacer - pensó la zorra Greengass.

El mal que siempre existió no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres

La zorra debía deshacerse de él hada primero y luego iría por Theo

\- Muy entrada la noche se escabulló en la mansión.

\- Reviso cada rincón, cada habitación, buscando a los moradores y reconociendo sus debilidades.

\- Se encontró en el ala Norte. Al lycan Wesley, su Omega y crías.

\- Los miro - pensó - ya tengo a mis posibles peones, que movere en su momento.

Sabía de la necesidad imperiosa de las hadas de cuidar las flores y los animales.

Se transformó en un animal herido que gemía por dolor y se dejó caer en la orilla del río.

Los sentidos super desarrollados de el hada la despertaron de su sueño de amor.

Al sentir los gemidos lastimeros de un animal herido. Abrió sus ojos y pudo comprobar que había amanecido.

Se levantó y camino en su búsqueda.

Palmeó de emoción al encontrar al animalito herido cerca del río.

Se acercó para curarlo y en un descuido

la zorra la agarró del cuello y con un hechizo verbal - ato sus pies y manos.

Hizo levitar el cuerpo y se la llevó a su cueva - encerrando la en uno de los calabozos.

Entro a los demás calabozos y termino desangrando a los demás humanos tomó la sangre en un frasco y lo vacío alrededor de Theo.

Y así por todo el camino a la mansión.

Lástima esto será un espectáculo digno de disfrutar, pero lo dejaré ser y luego volveré.

Dicho esto abandono la mansión.

Y no se equivocó, fue una matanza atroz,

Theo destrozó cada hombre, lobo, elfo o niño de la mansión.

Los Weasley no pudieron defenderse de los colmillos y la fuerza descomunal del vampiro enajenado por sangre.

Mione golpeaba la pared enojada, el calabozo era anti magia.

No habría podido encogerse para huir y salvar tantas vidas inocentes de la parte asesina de su príncipe.

Por otro lado, la zorra Omega habría regresado a la escena del crimen encontrándose con la terrible masacre.

Y encontró a Theo relamiendose las garras.

Lo vio triste y casi arrepentido, pensó que en su debilidad aceptaría tomarla de una vez por todas.

Siendo así lo sometería hasta hacerlo su esclavo.

La zorra se acercó al mago y lo besó, Theo se apartó de ella como si hubiera tocado una brasa ardiente y la miro con asco.

\- Hasta cuando entenderás que nunca me tendrás en tus sábanas - dijo el castaño.

\- Y ahora lárgate - ya conseguiste lo que querías.

\- te equivocas mi querido alfa - dijo la zorra. Solo me detendré cuando te vea completamente infeliz.

Theo se burló descaradamente de la zorra Omega - dijo - tú nunca me verás así.

\- No creas que me has ganado aún - gritó la zorra - aún tengo un as bajo la manga.

\- Chasqueo sus dedos y apareció en el calabozo de Mione y antes que el hada pudiera reaccionar le lanzó la maldición cruciatis, tantas veces hasta que se desmayó.

Y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.

El castaño sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Que lo dejo sin aire por algunos minutos.

De repente abrió sus ojos, despertando a la realidad.

Pudo descubrir la masacre. Vio en su túnica sangre y lo entendió todo.

Con su varita limpio su casa. Sacó los restos humanos al jardin.

E hizo una gran fogata. Para que no quede huella de la masacre.

La mansión le provocaba asco

Bajo al bosque, llamando a Mione pero no la halló.

Busco por todas partes, y nada.

De repente diviso en el bosque una luz cegadora que se le acercaba y cayó desmayado.

En sueños oía voces celestiales, que hablaban entre ellos.

\- ya despertó, ya despertó - escuchaba decir.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó el castaño.

\- Somos el alma del bosque y de las criaturas mágicas que allí habitan - dijeron las 3 almas al mismo tiempo.

\- El castaño diviso entre ellos a Angel, la madre de Mione.

\- ¿Está Mione muerta? - preguntó el castaño.

\- No - dijo Angel - pero parece que fuera así.

\- ¡Está dormida! - respondió ángel

\- cómo no supiste cuidarla. Tu castigo será curarla de ese embrujo fatal - dijo la hada mayor.

\- Y a ti que te atreviste a dañar a un ser mágico, limpio y ser participe de varios asesinatos - hemos decidido que te arrastras por toda la eternidad.

Alzaron sus varitas y la zorra se convirtió en una serpiente.

Theo se despertó de su ensoñación

Encontró el cuerpo inerte de el hada, Mione simulaba respirar pero no despertaba.

En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.

Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.

Y hoy sabe que es el amor y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.

Sabe que algún día verá a su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedará

FIN...

RETO CUMPLIDO TAHW

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

DEJEN SU ESTRELLITA Y COMENTARIOS.

POR UDS Y PARA UDS ️


End file.
